


Remember When We Pretended to be Every Star in the Sky?

by cypher_snake



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypher_snake/pseuds/cypher_snake
Summary: Jet Star can handle faerself but that won't stop Fun Ghoul from being a good friend
Kudos: 12





	Remember When We Pretended to be Every Star in the Sky?

**Author's Note:**

> Asexual Jet Star! Jet's pronouns - fae/faer Ghoul's pronouns - they/them
> 
> title is from "might quit" by bill wurtz

"Haha! Yeah! Try and get 12 in your mouth!" A killjoy cries as The Cacti Five blast an epic bass solo from the front of the house. Fun Ghoul now has twelve rocks in their mouth and are beaming, they start to cough and spit the rocks on the ground. The killjoys around them burst out laughing, "Nice job joy! You still hold the record but Xerox here is getting close." Fun Ghoul smiles and scans the crowd for their friend, Jet, whom they haven't seen for a while. Jet Star is in the corner and is talking to someone who has just put their hand on faer waist. Fun Ghoul ducks under the arms of a few dancing killjoys and weaves their way to get closer.

"Your hair looks great today Jet." The killjoy says to Jet

"Thanks Torrent." Jet is smiling nervously as she compliments faer. Jet Star's hair is indeed nice tonight, fae pulled bits of it into thin braids and Party Poison had helped fae add beads to the braids to add some off-white to faer blue and brown curls.

"Just call me Torry," She says and holds faer hand. Jet sees Fun Ghoul and with faer other hand taps faer pointer and middle fingers together like a pair of scissors.

Fun Ghoul nods and approaches the two of them.

"Hey Jet, want me to get you a drink?" Ghoul taps fae on the shoulder.

Torrent scoffs, "Oh so sorry, I was _about_ to make the same offer." She snaps, looking down at Ghoul, "You don't really seem like faer type." then she looks back at Jet and smiles. Jet nods and laughs uncomfortably. Ghoul looks the girl up and down, she has a buzz cut, a buttoned up shirt, and every manner of jewelry on. "That's a pretty cool bracelet you've got there. Can I see it?"

"My bracelet!?" Torrent looks astonished at Fun Ghoul, "What you mean my wires that I've scrapped from every droid I've taken down or my fucking bad luck beads? Which is it you neutral!" She shoves them and mutters, "Pfff first my date now my beads, what's wrong with you?"

"I think you mean what's wrong with you." Jet pushes faerself up from the wall and gives Torrent a pinch on her neck. She is about to turn to question Jet when she goes limp in Jet's arms.

"How long do those usually take?" Ghoul asks as they grab a folding chair to put her in.

"Just a few minutes. Thanks Fun."

"Aww you know I'm always here for you." Fun Ghoul smiles at Jet, but they can see tears welling in Jet's eyes. "Follow me." They say and Jet takes their hand.

Fun Ghoul crosses the room sticking close to the edge and the two 'joys slip out the backdoor.

"You didn't need to do that." Jet Star murmurs as they climb the ladder up to the roof, the whole side of the wall is covered in spray paint but it looks muted and bleak in the cold open night.

"Hey, Star? Come sit here with me." Fun Ghoul swung their legs over the edge of the roof. Jet Star swallowed but sat next to them. "Listen to me man, I absolutely did need to do that."

"I could handle her myself Fun, I just-"

"Ap! Nope! I don't want to hear it!" Ghoul raised their arms in the air, "We made our code to help each other out. So you gotta let me help you." They put a hand on Jet's leg but fae turned away from them. The music from below them pounded a muffled beat and laughter echoed in the cool night.

"Hey, look at me Star." Fun Ghoul touched faer cheek and fae reluctantly turned faer head with their nudge. "You aren't a bother and you're not a problem. I know you can handle yourself but- you gotta let me look out for you man. We all agreed to help each other out. But that means you have to let me take care of you, too."

Jet Star was crying but smiled and nodded. "C'mere." Fun smiled and tossed one of their braids over their shoulder so Star could rest faer head on them.

And so Jet Star cried and Fun Ghoul held faer. Below them records were fun, dares were asked, drinks were spiked, and maybe somewhere - far away from this friendship, love was made. But none of that mattered tonight. No, up here on the roof of a nest made of fenders and fleeting hopes was the care that could make the coldest of nights a hearth.

"Look." Star said quietly and Ghoul did. They both laid back and simply looked. At the scattering of stars, a galaxy's arm reaching out, satellites blinking, and and the occasional bird homing with a compass in their heart.

Jet Star's heart was so full in that moment. Fae didn't not feel at all that fae was broken or missing out on anything. In fact this, fae thought, in the recesses of faer mind which protected faer happiness: This was home - this was love.


End file.
